sosnowiecfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zespół Szkół Katolickich im. Świętego Jana Bosko
thumb|332pxZespół Szkół Katolickich - Zespół katolickich szkół niepublicznych, założone w 1991 roku z inicjatywy sosnowieckiego duszpasterza, księdza S. Gancarka, na które składa się ze Szkoły Podstawowej, Katolickiego Niepublicznego Gimnazjum oraz Katolickiego Liceum Ogólnokształcącego. Gimnazjum i Liceum znajdują się w dwóch połączonych budynkach (starym i nowym) przy ulicy mariackiej 18. Stary budynek był wcześniej domem katechetycznym, pod którego budowę kamień węgielny postawił Jan Paweł II w 1987 roku. Liceum powstało tam w 1991 roku, a Gimnazjum otworzono we wrześniu 1999 roku. Liceum znajduje się na 83 w kraju i na 7 w województwie śląskim. W 2017 roku jako drugie liceum w Sosnowcu otrzymała złotą tarczę. Prześcigło tym samym Liceum Staszica. Wczesniej liceum otrzymywało srebrne tarcze 2016, 2015, 2014, 2013, 2012 i 2009. Patronem wszystkich trzech szkół jest święty Jan Bosko, zaś patronem starego budynku przy ulicy Orlej jest błogosławiona Karolina Kózkówna. O Szkole Historia W 1991 roku z inicjatywy miejscowego duszpasterza, księdza S. Gancarka, zawiązała się kilkuosobowa grupa (późniejsi nauczyciele i rodzice uczniów), która podjęła pracę nad stworzeniem w Sosnowcu, na wzór istniejącego już od roku w Częstochowie, Katolickiego Liceum Ogólnokształcącego. Jego organem założycielskim było Towarzystwo Przyjaciół Szkół Katolickich. Po uzyskaniu zgody władz i zatwierdzeniu szkoły (pismem z dnia 28 Czerwca 1991 roku) rozpoczęła ona swe funkcjonowanie w budynku stanowiącym własność parafii świętego Tomasza Apostoła, a przeznaczonym w pierwotnym projekcie na Dom Katechetyczny. Zasadą szkoły stało się otwieranie w każdym roku szkolnym 3 klas (o podstawowych językach: angielskim, francuskim, niemieckim). Wyjdźcie w góry i sprowadźcie drewno, a budujcie ten dom, bym sobie w nim upodobał i doznał czci - mówi Pan Aby prośba Boga, wypowiedziana do nas.w księdze Aggeusza, mogła być spełniona, potrzeba zarówno budowania świątyni duchowej jak i materialnej, w formie budynku, pomocy dydaktycznych, wyposażenia pracowni. Chcąc sprostać potrzebom środowiska lokalnego przystąpiono do rozbudowy bazy materialnej. Rozbudowa, prowadzona duchem oddania ks. Prał. J. Szkoca, proboszcza miejscowej parafii, ofiarnością parafian, zaangażowaniem wielu rodziców uczniów, pozwoliła na rozpoczęcie od września 1997 r. nauki uruchomionym nowym skrzydle szkoły, a także na wyposażenie pracowni i małą architekturę zewnętrzną. Organy i Dyrekcja Organem prowadzącym zespołu Szkół Katolickich imienia Świętego Jana Bosko jest ksiądz kanonik Andrzej Domagała, dyrektorem Liceum, Gimnazjum i Szkoły Podstawowej jest magister Małgorzata Gajda, zastępcą dyrektora Szkoły Podstawowej jest magister Beata Borzym. Dyrektorzy *M. Konieczniak (1991-1997) *J. Majzner (1997-1998) *Grażyna Podraza (wrzesień 1999-2008?) *Ksiądz Rafał Pietruszka (2008?-2011?) *Małgorzata Gajda (2011?-obecnie) Dyrektorzy Zarządcy *Krzysztof Madejczyk Nauczyciele Pracownicy Administracji *Ś.P. Andrzej Miedziński - Założyciel, pierwszy dyrektor *Jolanta Dąbkowska *Grażyna Jędrycha *Władysław Musialik *Katarzyna Mól Pracownicy Obsługi *Adam Bryła *Albina Bryła *Andrzej Grabowski *Wiesława Grabowska *Felicja Jędrusik *Edward Pietrzyk *Zofia Psuj *Helena Trzmiel *Mirosława Wiewióra *Ś.P. Julian Pabian *Ś.P. Felicja Rodko - Sprzątaczka (sklepikarka?) *Ś.P. Roman Kulczu -Konserwator Pedagodzy *Ewa Radosz Dokumenty Gimnazjum I Liceum posiadają swoje własne statuty i regulaminy uczniowskie, Szkoła Podstawowa posiada ogólny kodeks i kontrakt klasowy. Formacja Duchowa Cechą charakterystyczną szkoły i pracy duszpasterskiej jest dążenie do połączenia w uczniu tego, co stanowi jego pracę i aktywność zewnętrzną, z tym, co jest treścią jego ducha i wiary. Dlatego praca dydaktyczna i wychowawcza jest ściśle połączona z rozwojem religijnym ucznia. Stąd też do kalendarium szkoły włączono ważniejsze święta i uroczystości roku liturgicznego. Tradycyjnie rok szkolny zaczyna się i kończy uroczystą Eucharystią. Dla uczniów klas pierwszych w miesiącu wrześniu organizowana jest pielgrzymka do Częstochowy. Oprawę religijną ma również immatrykulacja uczniów klas pierwszych. Uroczystości kościelne mają swoje odzwierciedlenie w liturgii Eucharystycznej z udziałem uczniów i grona pedagogicznego, sprawowanej w kościele Świętego Tomasza Apostoła W liturgię tę mocno zaangażowani są uczniowie. W Adwencie społeczność szkolna przeżywa dzień skupienia dla uczniów i nauczycieli, raz w tygodniu sprawowaną w kaplicy szkolnej Eucharystię roratnią, a w okresie wielkopostnym rekolekcje trzydniowe. W miesiącu październiku w kaplicy szkolnej codziennie przed lekcjami odmawiany jest Różaniec, w którym uczestniczą wszyscy chętni. Swą oprawę liturgiczną mają również święta narodowe, które gromadzą młodzież wraz z mieszkańcami miejscowej parafii na wspólnej modlitwie. Podczas całego roku szkolnego społeczność szkolna gromadzi się w kościele Św. Tomasza Ap. w każdą pierwszą niedzielę miesiąca, na mszy świętej o godz. 10:00. We mszy świętej biorą udział rodzice uczniów i licznie zebrani parafianie. Raz w miesiącu każda klasa bierze udział we mszy świętej klasowej, sprawowanej przez księdza prefekta liceum w szkolnej kaplicy. Msza Święta odprawiana jest w ramach lekcji religii. Katecheza jest podstawową formą przekazywania prawd wiary. W dobie dokonujących się przemian ważnym jest, by na katechezie pokazać młodzieży, iż religia to nie tylko teoria, nie mająca odzwierciedlenia w życiu. Ma ona oddziaływać na życie, ma pomagać, dawać także rozwiązania pewnych życiowych sytuacji. Stąd też materiał katechetyczny poszerzony jest o zagadnienia i problemy, z którymi styka się młodzież (np. środki masowego przekazu a wiara, alkoholizm, narkomania, sekty, satanizm, inne religie). Lekcja katechezy ma pomóc również młodzieży w prawidłowym odczytaniu bieżących wydarzeń w Kościele. Z racji pierwszego czwartku i piątku miesiąca w szkole można skorzystać z sakramentu pokuty. Uczniowie mają również możliwość indywidualnych rozmów z księdzem prefektem. Pewne nowum stanowi forma naszych rekolekcji wielkopostnych. Młodzież podzielona na grupy, pod opieką nauczycieli, pracuje w ramach zajęć warsztatowych. Nowa forma rekolekcji to zaktywizowanie uczniów oraz pobudzenie do osobistej refleksji, popartej czynem (plakat, fotografia, przedstawienie teatralne, spotkanie z chorymi i upośledzonymi). Uczniowie mogą działać w kilku sekcjach, np. w ramach liturgicznej przygotowują msze święte szkolne i klasowe. W ramach sekcji charytatywnej niosą pomoc potrzebującym i organizują spotkania wigilijne z dziećmi specjalnej troski. Duszpasterstwo obejmuje również nauczycieli i rodziców, dla których organizowane są rekolekcje i dni skupienia. Aktywny Wypoczynek Zespół Szkół Katolickich co roku organizuje dla dzieci z wszystkich szkół wchodzących w jego skład oazy (wyjazdy integracyjno-oazowe). Terminy oaz są różne. Oprócz tego organizowane są jeszcze kolonie letnie, zimowiska połączone z kursem jazdy na nartach i snowbordzie i wycieczki klasowe. Zajęcia korekcyjno-kompensacyjne W szkole od lat prowadzone są zajęcia korekcyjno-kompensacyjne. Są one adresowane przede wszystkim do uczniów z orzeczoną dysleksją rozwojową (tzw. dyslektyków) oraz wszystkich, u których dostrzega się symptomy dysleksji, dysortografię, dyskalkulię czy dysgrafię. W zajęciach uczestniczą także uczniowie, którzy chcą ćwiczyć pamięć, ortografię, grafomotorykę czy poprawny zapis (zarówno ortograficzny jak i językowy. Zajęcia prowadzone są dla kilku grup (ich ilość zależy od chętnych w danym roku szkolnym), odbywają się raz w tygodniu. Nauczyciele prowadzący terapię psychologiczno-pedagogiczną pracują na podstawie programu „Ortograffiti”. Konkursy W szkole są organizowane konkursy Boskopol (polonistyczne) i Boskomat (matematyczny). Laureaci konkursu są zwalniani z egzaminów wstępnych z odpowiedniej części (humanistycznej albo ścisłej). Erasmus Program Erasmus+ wszedł w życie 1 Stycznia 2014 roku i zastąpił dotychczasowe programy: „Uczenie się przez całe życie” (oraz jego programy sektorowe – Erasmus, Leonardo da Vinci, Comenius i Grundtvig), akcję Jean Monnet, program „Młodzież w działaniu” oraz pięć innych programów (m.in. Erasmus Mundus i Tempus). Po raz pierwszy w historii programów edukacyjnych Unii Europejskiej, wspierane będą również inicjatywy związane ze sportem. Realizacja programu zaplanowana jest na siedem lat, czyli do roku 2020 roku. Języki Szkoła uczy 7 języków (Angielskiego, Niemieckiego, Francuskiego, Hiszpańskiego, Włoskiego, Szwedzkiego i Rosyjskiego). Cykliczne zajęcia z native speakerem powodują, że młodzież zdobywa wiedzę z zakresu kultury poszczególnych krajów, a także przełamują bariery językowe i doskonalą swoje umiejętności komunikowania się w języku obcym. Program Socrates Comenius Szkoła od 2000 roku bierze udział w Programie Socrates – Comenius. W tym czasie zrealizowano pięć projektów. Uczniowie i nauczyciele współpracowali ze szkołami w Irlandii, Niemczech, Francji, Hiszpanii i Holandii. Obecnie uczniowie realizują nowy projekt pod tytułem „Początki współpracy europejskiej po katastrofie I Wojny Światowej”. W ramach projektu uczniowie opracowują następujące tematy: *Przygotowują wystawę fotograficzną pokazującą jak w krajach partnerskich pamięta się o wydarzeniach z lat 1914 – 1918. *Pracują nad słuchowiskiem radiowym, sami napiszą scenariusz i zrealizują audycję pod względem dźwiękowym. *Przygotują wystawę poświęconą sławnym postaciom z krajów partnerskich związanych z I wojną światową. Współpraca z innymi uczelniami ZSK współpracuje z wyższymi uczelniami: *Uniwersytetem Śląskim *Śląskim Uniwersytetem Medycznym Akcje Charytatywne ZSK współpracuje z Hospicjum Domowym Świetego Tomasza Apostoła, Caritasem Diecezji Sosnowieckiej oraz organizuje zbiórki na schronisko dla zwierząt. Zajęcia Pozalekcyjne *koło chemiczne *koło fizyczne *koło biologiczne *Koło teatralne *koło dziennikarskie *koło dla dyslektyków Koła Dla Dyslektyków W ZSK od kilku lat regularnie odbywają się zajęcia korekcyjno-kompensacyjne przede wszystkim dla uczniów z dysleksją rozwojową (lub jej podejrzeniem) oraz dysgrafią. W zajęciach tych może również uczestniczyć młodzież: *Mająca problemy z poprawnym zapisem ortograficznym czy *Chcąca poćwiczyć np. pamięć bądź pracować z zadaniami językowymi, w których czują się słabsi. Pedagog i Psycholog *Kompetencje Psychologa: Wysłuchiwanie, doradzanie i pomoc uczniom. *Kompetencje Pedagoga: Udzielenie pomocy i rady uczniowi, zorganizowanie pomocy materialnej dla niego, skierowanie ucznia do specjalisty w razie niepowodzeń, współpraca z instytucjami społecznymi. Imatrykulacja - Pasowanie na Gimnazjalistę Co roku do KNG przybywają nowi uczniowie. Aby mogli się oni poczuć jak stuprocentowi uczniowie, starsze klasy organizują im pasowanie. Przygotowywane są dla nich występy artystyczne i stwarzana jest im niepowtarzalna atmosfera by mogli się czuć swobodnie i dobrze w gimnazjum. Wcześniej wszyscy uczestniczą we wspólnej mszy świętej. Święta *Dzień Edukacji Narodowej - 14 Października wypada Dzień Nauczyciela i jest on obchodzony bardzo uroczyście. ZSK organizuje akademie, na których uczniowie dziękują nauczycielom za mądrość, wiedzę i olbrzymią tolerancję. *Andrzejki - to w Polsce dzień wróżby i zabawy. Również w ZSK jest wielu chętnych do poznania swojej przyszłości. *Mikołajki - z tej okazji w ZSK odbyła się loteria fantowa w której można było wygrać drobne prezenty. *Jasełka - każdego roku w ostatni dzień nauki przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia każda sala lekcyjna zamienia się w szczególne miejsce. W pięknie przystrojonym oratorium wśród blasku świec, uczniowie wystawiają jasełka. Tam właśnie wspólnie dzielono się opłatkiem, składano sobie życzenia i śpiewano kolędy. *Boskonalia - Dzień patrona - Świętego Jana Bosko. *Walentynki - Święto obchodzone w ZSK od niedawna, jednakże zyskało od razu wielkie poparcie uczniów. *Rekolekcje - Podczas rekolekcji wielkopostnych trzeba „załatwić” wiele spraw nie tylko z Bogiem, ale i z rodzicami, z kolegami i bliźnimi. Rekolekcje są po to, aby wyprostować to wszystko co się zmarnowało. W ZSK to nie tylko modlitwa, ale również wspólne wycieczki, śpiewy i poszukiwanie świętości w codzienności. *Dzień Liczby Pi Matura Katolickie Liceum cieszy się największą zdawalnością matur w Sosnowcu. Gazetka Szkolna W szkole funkcjonuje gazetka szkolna Incognito Reaktywacja. Została powołana po odwiedzinach jednego z absolwentów, który był redaktorem wcześniejszej gazetki, Incognito. Sukcesy i Osiągnięcia Na 48 uczniów klas trzecich gimnazjalnych 7 to finaliści wojewódzkich konkursów przedmiotowych co stanowi 15% uczniów. Udział w licznych konkursach przedmiotowych: *humanistycznych *matematycznych *przyrodniczych *językowych *plastycznych *artystycznych Sukcesy sportowe w: *tenisie *pływaniu *grach zespołowych Galeria .DSC 0041.JPG .DSC 0043.JPG .DSC 0044.JPG .DSC 0045.JPG .DSC 0046.JPG .DSC 0067.JPG .DSC 0069.JPG .DSC 0003.JPG .DSC 0004.JPG .DSC 0005.JPG .DSC 0006.JPG .DSC 0007.JPG .DSC 0008.JPG .DSC 0009.JPG .DSC 0010.JPG .DSC 0011.JPG .DSC 0012.JPG .DSC 0013.JPG .DSC 0014.JPG .DSC 0015.JPG Nagrody Katolika.png|Nagrody Liceum Katolickiego Źródła *Elżbieta Cioch, Magdalena Gerke, Lidia Jasińska, dyrektor Grażyna Podraza, ksiadz Mariusz Karaś - Katolickie Liceum Ogólnokształcące imienia świętego Jana Bosko w Sosnowcu 1991-2001 (Monografia z okazji 10-lecia szkoły) (Sosnowiec, 2001)